


If I wanted to hurt you, you'll be dead where you stand

by Flambe



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bitty Gasters, Goopy W. D. Gaster, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, Other, Reader is tired of your shit, Reverse Harem, Stretch doesn't trust you, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Vanilla hates you, blue being cute as always, but he will, eventually, gender neutral reader, multiple goopsters, reader is a hitman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flambe/pseuds/Flambe
Summary: You just wanted to move once and for all, you had enough. All that awaited you in your new home was peace and quiet, no petitions, no objectives, not a pair of selfish idiots screaming at eachother. Just you, a glass of wine, your favorite book and some memes. But of-fucking-course that wouldn't be the case, of course life would pull off a uno reverse card out of it's ass. Now here we are, in a deserted island surrounded by wild animals and... Skeletons?Huh..and i thought i've seen it all
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 109
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Soldier and the Carnal Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068075) by [Writers_War_Z0ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_War_Z0ne/pseuds/Writers_War_Z0ne). 



> So, I know there's the original creation of Writers_War_Z0ne and many others that are equally awesome, buuuuuut, i didn't find gender neutral works. And although i am a woman, my character is a guy and i find this really annoying. Also, being honest I just wanna abuse the Author power cause why not (btw english is my second language sorry about typos)

You were tired.

Tired of your work, tired of your family, tired of everything to be honest. The sky seemed grayer as the days pass on. Another day, another sin weighting you down, if you weren't careful enough, another scar in your body, another stain in your clothes and with enough repetition, another level

You where tired of it, at first you tried to convince yourself that "if it's not me, the who is gonna be there? Who will sacrifice themselves for my folks?" Your sibling just disappeared when they turned 20, and you and your parents where left in the streets. That's when you had enough of life, enough of this shitty "if you die the world will go round as if nothing happened" So, you just took your destiny in your own hands.

Today, you have everything. It wasn't and isn't a pretty way of doing things but it's all you know, all you are. You are grateful for the life you have, but your parents where other story, within ten years they transformed from being the humble adoring parents you had... into the monsters you hunt down. Ungrateful, selfish people that just wants more and more. You have to take lives for this mansion? Doesn't matter. Buy another one and while you are at it, go buy another car so i can presume with people that doesn't give a shit about me!

You had enough, being honest, there were big problems in your life that had no solution at all, your increasing apathy, you coldness, your lack of social skills, but your parents where not part of that list. So, one day you just packed your things and went out the front door with your mother's fake sobs behind you and your father trying to be "reasonable" for first time in his life

Without shedding a tear over them, you got in the car.

And now, here we are! First class is quite nice to be honest, almost nobody is here, except of course, the other rich asshole that is fucking snoring two rows behind you. GOD how you wanted to snap his neck like a twig, calming yourself you just decided to watch a movie instead, hours went by and the snoring stoped, the movie ended and only then you realized how tired you were.

Nodding off, the last thing you saw where the movie end credits


	2. Chapter 2

Red and steel, that's all you saw. The red spilled over you, your tiny little hands T̶i̶n̶y̶?̶, your hair, clothes, face. Everything is red. And looking down you can see your bloody reflection in the puddle. A young Y/N, not older than twelve, trembling a feet away of a fresh corpse, a clack was heard, breaking the religious silence of the room. The knife had fallen off his neck, reflecting my watery E/C eyes

-I-... I chose this, I kill-... I killed him- The words fell out of your mouth, trying to convince yourself as fat tears fell down your fearful and regretful face I̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶r̶e̶m̶e̶m̶b̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶a̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶i̶m̶e̶ ̶i̶ ̶c̶r̶i̶e̶d̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶.̶.̶.̶

The door slammed opening wide, there he was. The first coward who used your services, 10 thousand for an easy prey. At that time it was too much money for almost no work. I remember the prey... A complete Chad that fucked his wife, the dude wrecked his family, the kids where taken away, the woman ended up whoring around, and this man fell into alcoholism and contrated me only to kill himself two weeks later

-I-i didn't... I can't believe you actually did it... I-- The man trembled, from fear? Happiness? You cannot tell, the smile in his eyes is the morbidly brightest happiness you have ever seen but, behind it, nothing. Hollowness, void, and he is fully aware of it. He got his revenge, but... What now? What have you won by this? What will you do with your accomplishment?

-... Money is money, a-and to be honest, i don't want to die like this- you said pointing at your ratty clothes, as if just on cue, your stomach rumbles. The man just looks at you, a bloody twelve year old, trembling slightly, griping a old F/C faded shirt

You approach the corpse and take the knife, then, trying to steel yourself you say 

-I did my job. Now pay me before i do the same with you- his smile faded a little, you could see sadness in his eyes t̶h̶a̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶s̶a̶d̶n̶e̶s̶s̶.̶ ̶T̶h̶a̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶p̶i̶t̶y̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶H̶A̶T̶E̶ ̶p̶i̶t̶y̶ 

As you follow the man trough the door, the world shifts around you, changing and deforming itself, red and steel gray, black, green, gold... Souls, so many souls. Just floating in the darkness, with that smell and sound you know by heart, the oxide of the blood and meanwhile faintly in the distance you can hear the sharp -Ping!- Of someone's level going up

The ping dies down, but the smell just gets stronger. Oxidating blood,and soon, the world shifts again, waking you up from your tipical Tuesday "nighmare" as you wake up, you see sand. Pearly white sand cushions your body, meanwhile, you hear the cracking of flames and the smell of blood and burning meat

You get to your feet, ignoring your heavy body, you were sore and had a few scratches, but sincerely, you had worse. Looking around you saw two things, the plane that you took, had fucking crashed, and that you where in a beach... In an island. God why

-Oh for fuck's sake! World i know that i'm a shitty person, but ARE YOU REALLY PULLING THIS SHIT ON ME?!- One thing i do for myself and i'm already in a desert island in who knows where! N̶o̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶e̶n̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶a̶p̶p̶a̶r̶e̶n̶t̶l̶y̶ ̶i̶'̶m̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶o̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶a̶l̶i̶v̶e̶ the flames begin to die down as you decide to just take the baggage from the other passengers

cream

clothes

a comb

more clothes

a backpack (yes!)

scisso-

-How the fuck you sneak scissors into a plane? Oh god, this man's a genius!...oh welp shame he's dead now- You take the scissors and put them in the backpack, the things you don't take you pile them far from the water just in case

You begin to wander around for a little, you enter the cave and, surprisingly it's not as big as it looked from outside, it's cozy enough for you tho. You go back to the plane and start tearing the seats apart, you take the cushions and you drag them to the cave. In a couple of minutes you make yourself a comfy (ish) bed

Your only problem now it's water and food... Ugh one problem at the time Y/N. You decide to go search in the part of the plane that isn't on fire, corpses are everywhere, an elderly couple, a father and his daughter, a woman with her wife, etc. S̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶u̶s̶u̶a̶l̶ ̶Y̶/̶N̶ 

As the night fell you have found a full water bottle, three empty ones and some chips that didn't burn to cinder, you put everything away in the cave, wrapping it up with clothes, just to be sure. As the sun disappeared in the orizon the temperature began to drop. With no other options, you went closer to the forest and searched for wood and twigs, minutes went by and soon an hour passed, with little to none patience left you just summoned a knife and attacked the branches of a nerby tree.

Instantly after, the branches fell down, what you didn't expect was the black mass of goo that fell with the wood

-The fuck's this?- As you came closer to the goo, you noticed that thing was trembling, you took a stick and began poking it, you could hear a soft gasp as some it's goo adhered to the stick, meanwhile the thing started trembling even more... Is this an animal? I'm in some government crazy scientist kind of island?

Being honest with yourself, you where and ARE apathetic with everyone, but animals? You always had a soft spot for them. Something as pure as an animal shouldn't be hurt, shouldn't be as scared as this little goopy thing

-I'm not going to hurt you, but please don't bite my fingers... If you can actually bite that is, I mean the hell even are you?- slowly you reached out for the goopy thing and as careful as possible, you scooped it up, the thing where so tiny that you could have it in the palm of your hand alone.

-You are strangely adorable... I wanna keep you, can i keep you? I think i will keep you- you said as you pet it softly 

-I'm gonna call you Goopy! Why? Because of my lack of creativity- As you pet it more, you could feel the trembling stoping, and you could see the little Goopy turn around, this time facing you. It's (his?) face looked like a broken white mask, with lines going up and down Goopy's eye sockets, his eyes (eye lights?) where a beautiful orange and blue, between the black goop, you could see a pair of the tiniest little hands you have ever seen, he was taking your thumb, as you reached to pet him some more, he meet you half way with his little head

-Why. The Frick. Are you. So. CUTE- You said as you aggressively pat his little head, he was purring now, holding softly your thumb. Ok Y/N enough! You can pet little Goopy once you are in the cave. Without any other option, you put little Goopy in your shoulder and reached down for the wood, it was a lot to be honest, but you managed, it took multiple trips, but eventually all the wood was safely in your cave.

You put Goopy in your bed while you prepared the fire, behind you, you could hear little questioning chirps, you looked to see what Goopy was doing, he was walking towards you, somehow he just came down of your makeshift bed and was now beside you, looking curiously at what you where doing. Without thinking about it, you pat his head and continued, a couple of minutes later you have a good fire set up, just in time for the night.

Little Goopy was... Fascinated? With the fire, he kept looking from you, to your hands, to the fire. You where almost sure that he was praising you for this accomplishment as he softly patted your thigh n̶o̶,̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶'̶t̶.̶ ̶H̶o̶w̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶a̶n̶ ̶a̶n̶i̶m̶a̶l̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ You two gazed in to the flames for a little longer, as you began to relax, the events of today came down, the plane, the fight you had with them, the crash, the island, little Goopy.

A stray tear scaped you eyes, as always, you ignored it, for you it was just a faded memory of what you had to feel right now b̶e̶ ̶h̶o̶n̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶s̶e̶l̶f̶ ̶Y̶/̶N̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶i̶r̶o̶n̶ ̶w̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶f̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶a̶p̶a̶r̶t̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶n̶t̶u̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ but Goopy didn't. Goopy climbed your shirt all the way to your chest before you scooped him up to eye level, his tiny hands reached out and wiped the tear away before aggressively petting p̶e̶t̶t̶i̶n̶g̶?̶ Your cheek and making some concerned chirping noises

You hugged the little thing as softly as you could, slowly he began to purr, and you got up, walking to the makeshift bed. Laying down on it was a blessing for your sore body, Goopy positionated himself between the crook of your neck. His little soft purrs and the cracks of the fire lulled you to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... Little clarification, that bitty goopster, it's a swap goopster, that's why he purrs so much and likes to be petted, anyways! I will explain next chapter because lazyness


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini Goopster POV :D

-i said no, and that's that- Stretch looked at me like i had lost my mind

It's not… a big request. I just want to help, at least once. It's been so long since they relayed on me, its been so long since the last time i was helpful to them. Sometimes I wonder if the other Gasters feel the same

-I can help! Just put me in your shoulder and I could— I tried again, knowing full well what answer he was going to give me

-Dings, I said no. If you come with me you'll die, we don't know what beast made that sound last night, and for all we know it could be wandering the forest right now- I know that, but if it really is a beast, it would have tracked us already. We are the closest pack to the fell territory… But you don't care about making sense of this right now, do you?

-If that is the case, then why am i the only one who can get killed? If you go hunting and that thing catches you, you'll be dead as well- Stretch gave me an annoyed look «this isn't about me» was written all over his face

-that's not—

-You said it yourself Stretch!-

-for the stars sake D, you are the older brother! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHY YOU CAN'T COME WITH ME- Dont you DARE

-YES, I AM THE OLDER BROTHER! THANK YOU FOR REMEMBERING THAT I CAN STILL KICK YOUR LAZY AS—

-Guys?- In the den's entrance was Blue holding a pile of leaves, looking at our rage painted faces

-Where you fighting again?!- His blue lights moved to Stretch giving him a piercing glare. Blue can be scary sometimes He wasn't always like this

-i… no bro, we weren't, we just uh… where talking about the sound of last night!. D thinks it was a….- Blue gave him a long disappointed look and stretch couldn't help looking at the floor in shame

-Stretch, just go. I think you said enough- Blue was taking my side? I mean… it IS hard to make THIS mad. 

It is just… not fair

Stretch gave us a last look from the dens entrance, then turned around and teleported away. The den was in silence, my gaze was fixed to the ground while blue was changing the leaves of the nest

-Dings?... Do you wanna help?- I looked at Blue, who just gave me a sweet smile in return

And that is how the morning went, me and Blue fixing the den, cleaning, changing leaves and so on. When we had nothing else to do, we seated in the entrance looking at the trees and birds

-He wasn't always like this- Blue said breaking the silence, while toying with his old bandana

-I know… But I can't remember correctly how he was before, i mean he IS still a lazybones but now-

-Maybe he grew up? When we were little cubs, you where the one taking care of us. We weren't responsible for anything. We didn't have to-

-Yes, i know i was a little overprotective but… I never did something like this-

-He's just worried about you Dings-

-If he is worried then he would help me collect the pieces, if we collected them… I could be helpful again. I am tired of… being so useless- When we came to this island, I was shattered across space along with the other Gasters, somehow we all survived it, but because of it, we are a fraction of what we truly are, bits and pieces of me and the others are all around the island. If i could absorb my pieces back… I…

-OH! I KNOW WHAT'S GONNA CHEER YOU UP!- Blue suddenly looked at me with stars in his eye sockets oh I know that face

In about one or two hours we where in the stream near the fell territory, it was risky, but the stream it's surprisingly calming… and there's always this feeling of the stream calling to me. Blue seated down and submerged his hands in the crystalline water and drank it. Being there, everything was perfect, peace and quiet were something really unusual in the island, but in this stream it seemed that everything was right in the world

And that's when our little paradise crashed down, we didn't noticed the sudden silence, how the birds and bugs retreated from the stream… And we didn't notice either the two massive scalys that where behind us… until they striked

-GASTER! RUN!- Blue yelled while struggling with the scaly, the thing was twice his size

-I CAN'T LEAVE YOU HERE!- I was at the top of a tree nearby, Blue had thrown me there when the scalys attacked

-GASTER I'LL BE OK. JUST RUN!- Just as he said it the other scaly began climbing the tree, breaking and denting the trunk with it's sharp claws, with little to no option. I ran

I ran, and ran until i couldn't anymore. It was getting so dark already, and as much as I was worried about Blue, he was ok, i could still feel him trough the link, a little hurt, but still alive. That's when i felt it.

Something pulled at my soul, wanting to guide me somewhere, the pull felt like being in the stream, i felt peaceful again, like there was nothing to worry about anymore, like there was nothing wrong in the world. 

Without knowing it, i followed it until the forest stopped, and there, coming out of a cave, was the most beautiful creature I've seen. It looked like a skeleton but it was so different at the same time. They smelled strong… really strong, blood and mint… another alpha?

Their eyes where a beautiful E/C but… there was almost nothing behind them. So instead of following the pull… I checked their soul

And it was terrifying

Y/N L/N

Lv: 32  
HP:142/146 

AT: 120 DF:25 

*Already misses the internet

The thing had a gentle face, but it's stats… that wasn't a skeleton, that wasn't an animal. That is a beast on it's way to become a demon, stars, the only worst thing than an alpha it's a super alpha, they are more territorial and aggressive than most and their LV is so high… Like Axe. The soul in it self, was… interesting, with so much LV their soul should be completely black, instead it was a pale S/C with black vines moving all around it, like animals calculating the time to strike

The thing Y/N was making strange sounds, each time they talked it sounded a little more exasperated, until it summoned an attack (this beast has magic?!) It was redest, most terror inducing knife I had ever seen, and suddenly. It striked

The attack cutted the branch I was on, the most terrifying thing is… I don't think even Classic could evade an attack like this…

I tried to climb other branch but failed miserably and fell to the ground in front of them. They made some weird questioning sounds and came closer, I tried to make them believe I was just goop, it had worked on the past, but they poked my back with something and i barely could restrain a squeak

They started talking again, they sounded… soft? Caring, they were trying to calm me, and suddenly I was scooped off the ground. They petted my head slowly and once again I felt peaceful, once again nothing was wrong, I couldn't restrain my purring. This feeling of peace, and happiness, why? I shouldn't be so calm with this

I shouldn't… be so happy. This, they couldn't be my… i-i am dead, I can't have a mate. I DONT EVEN EXIST HERE 

They put me in their shoulder and began carrying wood to it's den. I didn't understood why until a couple of minutes later they began working with it, I was really intrigued by this lethal-non-aggressive alpha, they seemed… sorrowful, but why? Suddenly a spark was created in the pile of wood, with a little more of work by their part, soon the spark transformed into a flaming fire

-That is incredible! How did you do that?!- I said looking at them, they just smiled at me oh yeah, language barrier… instead of talking to them i petted them! They seemed really confused though, I thought that was their way of showing affection?

We stayed looking at the dancing flames for a couple of minutes, when I looked up I saw their face, they cried a single tear, but their face didn't change, it was like they didn't even felt it.

But for me… it hurts, it hurts so much seeing them cry, without thinking I climbed them until they scooped me to face level… and cleaned away the tear, I tried to do de same they did to me, so I petted them. If it felt so good for me, it could be the same for them?

They suddenly stood up and took me to their nest.

Laying there with them… I had never felt so right before, never felt so calm, so… happy As the flames lulled me to sleep I thought about them, thought about how maybe, just maybe, they were destined to be my mate

My soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, yeah.
> 
> Hope you liked it, 'cause I didn't (I don't enjoy anything I do because I cringe at it later xD)
> 
> Anyways! See you next chapter 💚


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New buddy and the scalys get what they deserved!

You wake up when a chilling breeze makes it's way into the cave, putting out the little flame that was left from the night before. Opening your eyes as slowly as humanly possible you see the stone roof from the cave, in the crook of you neck you could feel something slimy giggling as if it were made of jello, as soon as you touched it, it began to purr. Oh yeah, Goopy

-Ugh. Fuck me- You said as soon as you tried to get up, your whole body hurts and aches as if you had gone to the gym the day before

In an instant the little cat-ish thing made of goop was by your side, sitting with you at the edge of the bed, looking at you with (adoration) curiosity, you pat his head before putting him in your shoulder. You take your sweet time looking at the cave wall before deciding on being an useful human being and a responsible goopy-cat owner

Finally standing, you choked down the water bottle as if you hadn't drank for days -Welp, there goes the water- You where seriously thinking of asking Goopy where the water was, he must be somewhat intelligent, he copied your petting after all, you decided to go for it

-Goopy uh… you wouldn't know where is a stream or something like that wouldn't you?- Goopy's response was a cheerful yet confused chirp

-Of course. Umm…- You pointed at the sea, and made some drinking sounds, Goopy looked at you, clearly confused and disapproving that you wanted to drink sea water. 

That was until he made sense of what you where saying, his little face had written «excitement» all over it. His little hand separated from his black gooey body and pointed out of the cave, before following his directions, you took the backpack and the empty bottles with you. 

You and Goops went out the cave while he chirped happily, when the chirp suddenly stopped, you went tense, ready to strike whoever PIECE OF SHITDAREDTOTOUCH- Oh, he was looking at the crashed plane, that makes sense. You continued to the forest entrance as Goopy kept looking at the plane's general direction, something about it left him really stunned, and god you hate it, you can't even deal with your own not-quite-emotions and you have to deal with this, uhh…

-Goopy? Buddy, something wrong?- You said touching lightly his back, he let out a gasp and looked at you, clearly surprised, he seemed to forgot where he was for a second, suddenly he just pointed at the forest

-Are you really pulling the «i'm fine, let's just continue» on me?- You said with your legendary deadpan and the most neutral voice you could make. He just looked at you and petted your cheek aggressively. Fuck, you're lucky for being so adorable

You decided to let it go for now and started your journey through the dense forest, sometimes Goopy would change directions abruptly, or he would just make you stop, you also noticed that he only made you stop when he saw a certain bush with white berries that he seemed to love, and god. How could you say no to him?

So there you were, sitting beside a big as hell bush while little Goops exterminated the white berry population, suddenly he looked at you with a pink-ish painted face and offered you one. Without thinking you simply took it and ate it, it was… familiar? It reminded you of raspberry but somewhat sweeter? Huh, who would have thonk it

-Goopy, darling-love, I know you love these, but we have to keep going. I kind of need water to survive... It's not like i want to survive, but someone has to take care of you- You said as you scooped him off the bush, he chirped angrily while looking at the last two berries left on the bush

-Seriously?- You took the berries and give them to Goopy who was waiting in your now berry-juice covered shoulder. When he finished munching the berries, he pointed forward and began chirping happily again, you swear to God or whatever is up there that you heard him say something along the lines of «Alpha». 

Sheesh, you've only been without water for about two hours, calm down Y/N

You summoned a knife and started marking the trees as you kept walking, it was surprisingly useful as the walk seemed to last another twenty minutes until you heard the running water, Goopy chirped at you and pointed at the general direction of the sound

-Good job Goopy!- You said petting him lovingly

You followed the sound until you saw a cristal clear stream, you quickly filled the bottles and somewhat cleaned Goopy's goop, he didn't seem to care as long as you touched him, when you finished, you noticed that the stream was suddenly silent. You took Goopy and threw him inside de backpack, hiding it in the bushes nearby. 

When you turned around you saw a pair of bear-sized wannabe raptors with fucking black, green and brown colored scales

-Try me- That's all you could say before one of them attacked, the claws trying to pierce through your abdomen, failing miserably. As you dodged the first attack the other launched itself to your legs, without thinking too much you jumped and stomped it's fucking head hearing a loud «Crack» as it's head hit the ground and a pool of blood followed after. The first one looked at the immobile corpse of it's partner, even in an animal, you could see the cristal clear rage painted in it's eyes

You gave it a cruel smile and said in a mocking tone

-Oh please, don't look at me like that, we are playing by your rules after all, although, being the weak monster isn't as fun, isn't it?- The scaly thing roared and attacked once again, this time trying to cut my throat off, I just ducked and summoned knife… and cutted it's head off

The head fell to the ground while the body supported itself heavily on me, i shrugged it off and went to clean myself before freeing the little Goopy, who was chirping annoyed in the backpack. When i tooked him out, he went from chirping angrily at me to being frozed in my hands, he was as tense as my sibling when they tried to tell me «delicately» that they where leaving… Fucking Lexi. Uh… right, Goopy

-Goopy, darling, you ok?- He inspected me throughly as I had him in my hands, when he finished, he looked at the corpses once more. His little face was a mix of emotions, between fear and admiration. Fuck no. I won't let you fucking fear me.

You petted him as delicately as possible until he wasn't as tense, a couple of minutes later he began to purr, the fear now gone and only leaving admiration in his little face. That's more like it

Looking at the bright side of things, now you had food for a couple of days AND a water source! The problem now is, how the hell do you take this things back to the cave? You saw vines ahead, maybe you could make a red and carry them like that? Eh, too much work. But you know better than wasting so much food…

-Ugh… fuck my life, hard way will be- As you put Goofy in your shoulder you saw two things, another gooey black mass in the water, and a piece of blue fabric hanging in a branch. You quickly stretched as far as you could and took the black mass that was floating in the water, instantly, Goopy went to your holding hands and- FUCKING ABSORBED IT?!

-GOOPY WHAT THE F- Goopy form instantly changed, he was much more defined, you could see his little torso, legs and arms now, his little mask was now a little head with more defined features and he was wearing a sweater? To be honest he looked a lot like a science teacher's skeleton. He was a little more taller and heavy, and you had to use both hands to hold him

He… chirped? His voice was a strange mix between a chirp and actual talking, now his voice was a little more deep and you could hear actual syllables in the chirping. Your weird expression must have unsettled him

-Al..ha?- WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

-YOU TALKED?! YOU FUCKING TALKED AND IT WASN'T MY IMAGINATION-

-..lpha!-

-Yo-you...can...I...what?- ?!

-Alpha!..Und...Me?- He questioned me

-Mostly?- He looked at me with literal STARS in his eye sockets… and started chirping and saying a lot of syllables again

-No, I can't understand that much… Goopy stop!- He looked at me, clearly disappointed. I put him in my shoulder and patted his head, in return he hugged my hand…

Uh… seems like he didn't changed that much… wait. Why would i care? Anyways, Follow the path of blue fabric. We followed it for a couple of minutes until it stoped in a tree. A pretty much dented and destroyed tree, must be work of the scaly things

-Blue…-

-Blue?-

Goopy nodded and fell silent, I walked near the tree and heard a soft whimper from the top, acting on impulse once again, I climbed the ruined tree, the whimper becoming a little more clear as I came closer, and when I reached the top, there it was

-Blue!-

-Another skeleton?- The skeleton had a ripped blue bandana and a faded tank top with some old dark blue shorts, he was whimpering softly. The poor thing must have been attacked as well… those fuckers. I took the skeleton and came down, he was trembling and his body was cold, he had a couple of ribs broken, luckily the pieces got tangled in his clothes

-Alpha…he..p…Blue… please?-

-No need to even ask buddy- I said as i marched to the cave, following the knife marks was easy enough, at one point i began to run until I saw the familiar perly sand where the plane was, god it was so much brighter outside the forest

You entered the cave and left Blue in the bed, quickly you ripped apart a pair of jeans from the pile of clothes you used to wrap the chips and water yesterday. You lifted his top and in an instant Goopy was by your side guiding you in the «how the fuck do you bandage a skeleton» class. In about ten minutes he was bandaged and breathing lightly. Fuck, I need to do some blankets… ugh… add that to the list of useless but missed things in survival

You decided make a fire before leaving again, you left Goopy with is friend and in the meantime you worked your way trough it. When you were done, the cave was much warmer and as you stood up, you left the backpack in the bed

-I'll go for the scaly things. Wait here and uh… guard him? If you want water the bottles are in the backpack- Goopy seemed to understand what you meant, he sat beside Blue's head and watched you leave

As you reached the marked trees you saw the vines from before, you cut… a LOT and made a red with them. Now you needed the scaly bitches. Grunting, you put the corpses above the red, and began cleaning them, out with the stomach, the intestines, lungs and head! 

Welp. Now it was time, you took the red and wrapped it around them, and began pulling, surprisingly they were a lot lighter than you expected them, in an hour or two you where back at the cave entrance, you leaved the corpses there and went to the crashed plane looking for a big piece of metal to cook the damn thing. As you approached the cave again, you could hear Goopy's chirping and a meowing with a deep-ish voice

-Goopy! I'm back!- You said entering the cave with the scalys and the metal piece, putting it above the fire in a support you made before

As you reached for Goopy, the little skeleton hissed at you, as you got closer the hiss became a growl until you touched Goopy, then the fucking clawed at you! LIKE A FUCKING CAT! THE HELL?!

-I save you and you do this? Seriously? Goopy, tell him to get the fuck out of my den!- Goopy chirped angrily at Blue while taking my scratched hand, he then… licked it? In front of my eyes, the bleeding scratch closed as if it never was there

-Oh… that's very useful! Good job Goopy?- I said kissing the top of his skull. He stood there, stunned, looking at me like i had killed john wick or something

-Uh… Cute, but i don't have time for this, someone has to cook those fuckers and I doubt that your little VERY GRATEFUL friend would do it for me- You said giving the skeleton a pointed look, he visibly trembled. That's better, bitch

While you cooked the scalys, you could hear the conversation between them, Goopy's angry chirps and Blue's sorrowful and concerned meows. When you were done, you cut the meat in pieces

-Goopy, dinner's ready. Tell Blue- He looked at you puzzled, so you just pointed to the meat and to your mouth. Goopy looked to Blue and pointed at him as if asking «Him too?» and you nodded

-Alpha…for..ives you… eat…th us- Some words where said before the both of them came closer to the fire to eat. Goopy sat happily at your side while eating a piece of meat twice his size. Blue by the other hand, seemed to be waiting for something. He waited so much that you where done with it. So you took a piece and hand it to him your self, patting his head by reflex, he was…surprised. To say the least

-I told you Alpha would forgave you- Goopy said kind of sloppily, I can't believe that he can talk so nicely within a day of starting…

-He was seriously waiting for me to give it to him?-

-No… He was ashamed… told him…. You found him-

-Makes sense-

As we finished eating, the skeleton looked at me and Goopy get in bed, he made a sad face and his big blue lights looked at me like pleading for something

-…FINE! Goopy, tell him to get in bed already!-

Goopy made some chirps and the little skeleton positioned himself against my side. God I'm weak for adorable stuff. Giving up on my resent, I petted Blue's head while Goopy slept peacefully in my chest… as the flames made shadows on the cave's walls, I was lulled to sleep by the cracks of the fire and the purring of my new skeleton buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is weak for adorable stuff
> 
> See you next chapter 💚


	5. Chapter 5

You wake up early thanks to a wolf (or skeleton at this point) howling loudly in the distance. As you open your eyes you notice two things. One, the sun hadn't even rised yet, and two, neither Blue or Goopy where with you

-Uhh… Goopy? Blue bitch?- The only response was the cracking fire and a soft echo

You tried once again, getting the same response from the empty cave

You quickly went outside and called their names, this time you were met with cricket sounds from the forest. For the first time in years you panicked. You don't want to instantly assume the worst possibilities, but the only reasonable ones that came to mind were the «they were fucking kidnapped and killed». Instead of panicking more you decided to search the beach. Who knows? Maybe they just needed to go to the bathroom? That doesn't make any sense but they are living skeletons for fuck's sake, they already don't make sense

The beach was deserted, no Goopy or Blue where on sight. The only thing that was in the pearly sand was the crashed plane. Still, you looked around, there has to be clues, footsteps, fabric, blood, ANYTHING. Also, who in their right mind kidnaps two skeletons that are GUARDED by a monster like you?! And most importantly, HOW did they do it? Finally you set foot in the entrance of the forest, as the sun began to rise, you saw little scratches in a tree

-They could be from an animal…- Being honest with yourself. You where scared, you where worried, you hadn't had a friend in years, no one to talk, no one to protect, no one to help. In reality everyone that tried to get closer to you sooner or later learned that it was a terrible idea, people started avoiding you and the ones that were determined enough to be in your life were shunned away by your parents. Even in the situation you were in, you felt attached to these skeletons, you felt responsible for them, if something happened to them…

Ignoring your thoughts, you entered the forest. You walked, searching for any other marks but there was nothing else in sight. For the first time since you left your parents, you where alone.

Deep down something keeps telling you that they're dead, that you'll never find them, that you should just give up and go back to the cave. Even with this depressing thoughts, you kept walking, you walked and walked for what seemed like hours until you lost yourself in a dark part of the forest. It was too late when you finally noticed the change of scenery, the trees of this zone were all deeply marked by enormous claws, some of them were down right destroyed. The forest was dead silent as if no animal lived in these parts, it was concerning how all the life had died down in a couple of hours

And to make things worse, it was too late to go back home, if you tried to go back now you'll probably fall from a cliff. Instead of turning around you kept going, this time looking for another cave or somewhere safe enough to spend the night. As you continued your search you found some interesting and weird things, one of them was writing in a couple trees and the other one was that even the poisonous fruits from some bushes were eaten, how could you know this? Because in the ground were some spoiled half eaten berries that someone spitted mid chew

Whatever thing lived around here was hungry as hell, and so were you, you left the cave in an instant without your backpack, you were desperate to find them…

Them?

…

Were you looking for someone?

You are so hungry

Hunting, you were hunting. That's why you're so hungry

Your vision blurred, darkening the forest even more, in the corner of your eye you saw a shadow hiding from you. Food, that was food and you let it go! You ran desperately towards the shadow as your vision became more and more blurry… until you blacked out

…

You wake up in your cave again, was it a dream?... Suddenly a large arm reaches for your waist and pulls you closer, your back collides softly with a big torso. Fuck, nope. Not a dream

Your hand follows the arm of the thing that was spooning you… and it's a skeletal hand… of-fucking-course. You don't have time for this! You need to get back to your home! What if Goops and Blue are back? You tried to slip away from the big ass skeleton, failing miserably because for some reason the big asshole thinks you are his teddy and pulls you closer every time you move away from him.

Finally, you give up. You turn around to see a sleeping skeleton with the biggest, goofiest grin you ever saw… this fucker it's so--

You resigned to your instincts and pat the skeleton's cheek avoiding his sharp teeth… god, he purrs! OH LAWD HE PURRS AND VERY LOUDLY. Are all skeletons from this island just big cats? 

You continue to pat the skeleton who you already nicknamed big boi, his breathing was shallow as if someone was choking him. Eventually you explore his whole skull with your hands, at the top he had a hole, it felt like a cracked egg falling apart. The poor thing… Suddenly your hand touches something new, it felt like a vine of some sort? The vine was attached to the side of his skull, the thing pulsated every time you touched it

…

You wanna take it off of him. What if it's part of him? I mean, it LOOKS like a parasite but- Fuck it, you are doing it. You search for the vine again and try to rip it off, with a lot of effort you managed, big boi whined the whole time and squished you to his chest, but when you were done he was breathing a lot more easily than before. This things ARE parasites after all

A loud noise was heard outside, big boi just grunted at it, a tall skeleton entered the cave shortly after making a lot of somewhat exasperated noises and stopped mid sentence when he saw you cradled in big boi's arms 

-Uhh… hi?- The tall skeleton took you from big boi and hugged you as if you were the most wonderful thing in the world, all the while saying who knows what as the other skeleton was lazily getting up. The skeleton hugging you had the most destroyed teeth you saw in your whole life, it's like he just munched on rocks or something

He finally puts you in the ground, just to be lifted again by big boi, and he just? Stared at you? With only one red light, all the while the tall one said something or another probably about you. You thought that he would put you down? Wrong. He carried you outside the cave like a child holding a teddy while following the tall bean.

Being carried made you feel like a child again, like the weak, desperate, useless child you were. More annoying that remembering your childhood was remembering your stupid sibling…and how they used to carry you around… like you were the most precious thing in their whole world

Lexi didn't even hesitate before leaving their «precius thing»

God. If you EVER see your dear sibling again you will be sure of give them a b a d t i m e. No one abandons a member of their own family. Not even you, you just went away, you where going to call and still send money every now and then. And you hated your parents with burning passion. But Lexi— Lexi didn't cared enough to find you, didn't cared enough to even call. They just… erased you from their life.

As rage builded up, your body began to express it. You growled in almost a predatory way and you body went stiff as if ready to strike. The big skellie that was carrying you noticed instantly and turned you around to see your scowling face. You were so out of it that you didn't noticed the sweat beads that was forming in his skull. You did noticed his red light searching your face and body to see what was troubling you. He hesitantly put you on the ground and kneeled down… there was… something in your ankle?

A vine, the same black, pulsating parasite that you ripped off big boi. It's this why you blacked out before? The giant skeleton searched for one end and began ripping it out as gently as he could. It didn't hurt as bad as he made it look back in the cave. Oh right, your LV, you almost forgot about your stats for a second. When he was done he tosed it as far away as he could and fucking carried you again.

-Excuse your ass, but I'm not a doll- The surprised look in his skull said it all, he didn't though you could talk didn't he? I bet they both thought i was an animal or maybe a new pet for them. Ugh… I shouldn't be complaining, I did the same with Goopy. But only in the begining!

You miss your little Goopy so badly…

Big boi and tall bean began talking this time somewhat confused. Finally the giant put you in the ground again. Looking at you as if to confirm that this is what you wanted

-You can understand me or you just guessed?- He crooked his head to the side as if he was nothing but a giant dog. His confused expression was somewhat cute.

Instead of talking again you just noded your head, he somewhat understood that you don't like being carried and continued to walk looking at you every now and then. You by the other hand, you were searching for an opening. A perfect time to make a run and go back home, you where searching for Goopy and Blue after all, you weren't here to make friends…

And…

THERE!

You ran as if the devil himself was chasing you, as you predicted the skeletons didn't noticed thanks to years of you doing your job correctly. Deadly as reaper and silent as a ninja baby! Finally you hear a broken roar in the distance, all to late for him to find you

In a couple of hours you began to see familiar surroundings, the destroyed trees and the writing. You continued running until you finally entered the forest, and suddenly all the life sprouted again. Even the sky seemed clearer in here, now all that was left was finding the path back home

-I lost myself in this forest. And I will find the path home- True to your word you began walking. And… somehow you lost yourself even more

Ok. So. You passed a big dying tree, a big fucking rock of the size of big boy, a lot of mossy trees, a patch of golden flowers and a couple of vines- normal vines that is. None of these things where near your home. There was vines somewhat near the stream, maybe follow the vines? 

-Ugh, fuck me- You decide to follow the vines which disappeared in a couple of hours of walking, in the distance you heard a seagull. Seems like you chosed the right path after all! All the excitement of going back home died down with remembering that Goopy probably wouldn't be there. God, when your happiness began depending so much on that little shit?

You walked for another couple of minutes and familiar sounds made themselves present, you could hear the stream in the distance and a lot more seagulls. You didn't knew you missed the sounds so much. Although it made sense, that dead part of the forest was silent all the time, not even birds or water, or anything for that matter.

Finally you pass the familiar stream of clear water and began seeing the marked trees. You were so happy that you walked faster and faster until you began running again. You will fucking devour those chips when you get there.

When you emerged from the forest you tensed, the excitement dying down and being replaced by a predatory aggressiveness, there. In the entrance of YOUR cave was a tall skeleton wearing a tattered orange hoodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... Sorry for the wait. Writers block. This chapter was supposed to be Blue's POV but i hated so much that i ended up erasing it. Sorry if you guys wanted his POV
> 
> Anyways, thanks for bearing with me! 
> 
> See you in the next chapter 💚


	6. Chapter 6

You hear the skelleton mumbling something to someone. Well at least he's not as big as an idiot as you thought… snooping around your fucking ~~territory~~ cave all alone would be even more dangerous. But who are you kidding? Even if they were five or ten you could still take them down ~~like the FUCKING rats they ARE~~

~~just crack his fucking head open like an egg. He deserves it. SLAM HIM ON THE WALL. DO IT NOW~~

What to do… what to do with you. You guess you _could_ just drive him away and let him leave... _BUT_ that wouldn't be as fun would it? **~~CRACK. HIS. HEAD.~~**

Oh! what if you rip him apart? Now that would be **fun** , and worst case scenario, he reassembles himself like a lego wich also would be fun to watch to be honest. Oooor you could just stab him once or twice…yeah, let's do that. Elegance is in simplicity or so said your mom

A vibrant red knife made itself present in your waiting palm. It's been a long time since the last time you killed someone with a throwing knife hasn't been? With a movement of your wrist the knife changed it's form to your will. With new knife in hand you pointed sharply _heh._ to his head. As you threw the knife the skeleton entered the cave thanks to his buddy calling him for who-knows-what. Obviously karma wasn't on your side this year

Ok, let's just fuckin' stab him to death.

You casually enter the cave as if the skeleton weren't even there and summon a knife. There's someone behind the tall orange dressed one. Seriously? Just two? Boring.

-Well, hello there~- You say mockingly to catch the attention of the tall skeleton. He quickly reacts and- pulls you into an encounter? What the absolute fuck?

-Ooh boy! It's been a long time since I've done one of these. Uhhh- Where's that damned fight button?! Oh yeah, technically he attacked first, so it's his turn. Oh welp

…

…

-...- You just stare at him

-…- And he just fucking stares at you

-Are you going to attack or…?- As soon as you open your mouth orange sweat begins to form in his skull

-nope-

-Oh… ok?-

…

…

…

-So… you like jazz?- This has to be the most boring encounter you ever had in your whole life

-meh, i'm more of spooky music-

-Ok. I'll be straight with you, I don't know what are you doing, but if you're waiting for reinforcement to help or whatever you'll need like sixty people or more with at least LV 10 to take me down. So, let's be real. You gonna die before help arrives and I doubt that there's sixty persons in this island to help you out- 

-you'll be surprised with how many people lives here tho-

-I can see a liar when I'm in front of one. Let's just fucking finish this so I can search for Goopy and Blue--

-Blue?! you know—you know my brother?! where is he? w h a t d i d y o u d o t o h i—

-Cut the crap already you whiny bitch, if you want scary I'll give you fucking horror. Also, I don't know where he is, I've been searching for him and Goops and nothing. Not even a fucking clue of where they could be. At this point I think they just leaved me—

-For you-

-what?-

-It makes sense. You are Blue's and Goopy's brother aren't you? Maybe they went away to find you while I was sleeping. That's why I didn't woke up. They themselves scaped in the morning so they could… I dunno, maybe make you live here as well?-

-i'm Blue's brother and I assume Goopy is Dings… but why would they want me to live here?-

-Because they don't want to leave you alone? I mean Goops has been living with me for like… two? Three days?-

-he WHAT?-

-Ye-

He then proceeded to curse in another language for what felt like two whole minutes. When he was done, he looked at you with what you assumed was a blushing skull.

-Ya done?-

-i—uh… yeah-

-…-

-…-

-Will you fucking let me go already?-

-oh! yes, sorry about that- **Stretch is sparing you** … come on Y/N… push down the urge of tear him to pieces...

Very much against your will, you pushed the mercy button. Finally free of the encounter with Stretch you notice that the other Skeleton wasn't here anymore

-Hey orange bitch, weren't you with someone else in here?- He looked at you dumbfounded. Seems like he can't understand you outside the encounter. Wonderful

You pulled his soul out for another one. You could see his expression change to full on horror when you did it. Now this is _fun_. 

-You really thought i would let you leave like that?- Oh, that expression! That sweet, sweet horrified expression

-uh.. buddy? what are you—You quickly cornered the tall skeleton against a wall. You could hear a soft whimper coming from him. Cute

-You really thought. That after doing such bullshit to me, I would let you go so easily?- You take him from his shoulder and push him down to his knees

-no--not to be pushy, but we knees to find Blue and Dings- Being so close makes you want to bite him, if you do, would it be hard bone or it would different? Meh. Go for it

You find his clavicle with your teeths and bite softly. Being honest, you expected to bite bone, but it was kinda malleable? You bite down harder, you swear you can almost taste his magic. Sweet, so god damn sweet

-ah… pl-- ~~please~~ \- Uh? Holy fucking shit. You almost forgot about him

Below you was a slightly trembling Stretch, his breathing ragged and his bones sweaty. Either he was scared as fuck or turned on. You're fine with both to be honest. With trembling hands he reaches for your butt —NoPE yoURe NOT OK WITH THIS

-Ok, that's enough. Hands off- He grips your butt even harder with his phalanges and rubs his-

-Wait, you have a dick?!- His only response is to rub it harder against your thigh. Lady's and gentlemen, this is how you ruin a perfect opportunity to traumatise someone and turn it into something sexual… fucking karma I hate you so much

-I S A I D D O W N B O Y- Somewhat exasperated, you summon a knife, pressing against his throat was enough to make him stop. Suddenly the survival part of him clicked and was now watching you with a mix of lust and fear

-Once again. Ya done?-

-i… yes-

-For your information, I wanted to traumatise you, not to give you a boner. Which is funny it even happened, because I'm kinda bad at that, but hey, I'm not here to kink shame you. Anyways, who was the other prick that was here with you?-

-that was vanilla-

-Who the fuck is Vanilla?-

-he's Sans, the «original» one that's it-

-Still don't know what you meant but ok-

-he's uh—

-Dunno, don't care. Let's just search for Blue and Goopy already-

-yes… ~~alpha~~ -

-What was that?-

-i said… yes Alpha-

-Why you're calling me Alpha?-

-you… you bit… nevermind-

-Uh… ok, just accept my mercy already and try to calm that throbbing orange hard di-

-THERE'S NO NEED TO REMARK IT-

-I know, but I kinda like seeing you blush instead of being all lazy like in your turn-

-fuck you-

-Come here and fuck me yourself you coward-

-i—

 **Stretch has fleed the encounter**

Now that's more like it. Stretch walked/ran all the way to the ocean and sat in the water trying to calm down as you ordered him to do. You spent so much time in those encounters that it was nighttime already

After devouring two of the three packages of chips, you decided that as much as you wanted to, you couldn't go outside at this hour, As you said before, you could fall from a cliff. You made a fire and sat down in the bed waiting for mr.boner. When he came back you took him by his phalanges and threw him in bed with you. Every time he tried to get up you pushed him down until he stoped and fell asleep. At least now you know that they weren't kidnapped, who knows? Maybe they are alright and just are waiting for Stretch in their old home? This was the last thing you though as the cracking of the fire and the distant sounds of the crickets lulled you to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go 💚


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, I wanna say I have a tumblr and I might be posting  
> drawings or sketches of the chapters! It depends on you guys
> 
> [Flambe-Works!](https://flambe-works.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!

You woke up to a snoring skeleton bellow you. How a skeleton could snore? You had no clue. Seeing Stretch so relaxed was… nice? It was actually surprising how soft this fucker was, you hadn't slept so nicely since you leaved your home. He kinda reminded you of an old friend of yours, the only bastard lazy enough to be around you ignoring the threats of your parents… 

He was such a sweet person, a sweet person with a shitty life. So for him, you tried, you ACTUALLY tried to better yourself, you tried to have a normal life and to give him a better one. Oh, how you loved watching movies with him… cuddling in the darkness of your bedroom watching wall-e and talking about stupid shit… shame it didn't lasted

You found yourself looking at the sleeping skeleton with nostalgic fondness

Oh nononono. Don't go back to those memories Y/N! Stretch it's **not** Elias! 

You got up as carefully as you could and made your way to the water bottles, two of them were already empty, and the third was half drank

-…Who would have thought skeletons needed water too?-

You decided that it was time to refill them, so you took the bottles and put them in your backpack, drinking the third one, you left the cave

God, I need a bath… exactly how long was i out of it? Ugh, fuck it i'll bathe in the stream

As you walked through the forest you couldn't ignore the feeling of being watched, something or someone was there following your every move… and suddenly you hear a crack from behind you. As you turn to the direction of the sound you summon your trusted red magic knife and point it to your little stalker—

-hi-

And it's Stretch…

-The fuck?-

-where ya goin'-

-To… the… stream??-

-cool-

-Uh… How come you can talk now? Goopy begun like two days later-

-i just uh… absorbed a little of your magic, the excess magic. Not—Not your soul magic straight up. It's faster than learnin' your language the old way- 

-Oh… okay? And how did you find me?-

-you have an… uh… very, strong scent-

-It's that your way of saying that I'm dirty?-

-nah, I'm just sayin' you have a strong scent-

-Uh, okay. Nice, I totally understood what you mean-

You continue walking to the stream, this time with Stretch by your side

...

…

...

God, the fucking silence it's gonna kill you. You look to your left and catch Stretch staring at you

-Hm?- You can see orange sweat forming in his skull

-uh… nothin'- He says with a orange blush…averting his lights to the side. This dude 's a school girl or something?

-Dude, I'm not going to bite you. If you wanna talk then just talk-

-yes… alph—

-And stop that Alpha shit, I can see you don't like calling me that. Just call me Y/N or whatever-

-okay…-

Something tells you he doesn't believe you. The silence makes it self present once more until you both arrive to the stream. Once there you make your way to the water and fill the bottles

-Yo, orange bitch, I'm going to take a bath-

-so? you want me to join you? wash your back or sumthin'?- This fucker…

-Nah, i don't feel like cockblocking you again. It's not fun if the person you're giving blue balls is a smallpenishaver-

-i'm not sm--

-Yeah, yeah everyone with a small dick says that. Just turn around- And so he did, mumbling something or another, probably about his dick not being small, you don't know and don't care either way

You began slowly stripping from top to bottom. When you were done you tested the water with your foot because… lazyness. Surprisingly it wasn't as cold as you thought it would be. You slowly sank in the clear water, enjoying the slight pull of the stream and feeling all the dirt being washed away. And then you feel someone watching you…

-If I turn around and catch you staring i **will** chop your dick off and shove it up your ass-

-don't have an ass-

-Bold of you to assume I'm not capable of making you choke it down-

-uh… in all seriousness tho, I'm not starin' at your softness- And sure enough, as you turn around you see Stretch in the same position as he was when you turned your back at him. The annoying part was that the feeling of being observed didn't go away. Someone else was watching you… You quickly cleaned yourself and got out of the water, dressing as fast as you could and waited

Whoever was there had to make a sound sooner or later, you silently walked around until the feeling went away…

-Alright let's just go find Goopy and Blue- You said grabbing Stretch's ribs and pulling slightly to move him

-Mmf!-

-… did you just? Muffled a moan?

-…-

-…-

-…don't do that anymore…please-

-Gladly-

You and Stretch begun the long walk to his old home, passing the vines and taking the path of the mossy trees you passed when you left big boi, this part of the island got gradually more humid as you walked, this time you decided to fill in the silence

-I know to you I don't seem very strong, but I assure you before you find me I'm gone~-

-what?-

-I'm singing! Someone has to fill in the silence!-

-oh—go on then-

-So come on and catch me you still have a chance…--

\--But not for long! I'll be rollin' place to place, won't stop till I win the race-

-Although I may have crossed the line!-

-yeah you did-

-Alright. That's it, you're singing now-

-what-

-You've heard me-

-uh… how ba-a-a-ad can I b—

-Seriously? The lorax?... Wait, how do you even know that song?-

-i uh… don't remember. i just know that I know it...?- What.

-anyways, we're here… I won't interfere, they deserve whatever punishment you'll give them-

-Okay-

As you predicted, there they were, your Goopy and Blue, chatting happily in a corner of the cave. They were fine… you were so fucking worried… OVER NOTHING.

You busted inside the cave full of anger

-YOU BOTH ARE SO FUCKING GROUNDED-

-Alpha?!- Blue's lights shrunk at the sight of you

-Y/N How did you find us?-

-i guided them- Said Stretch from entrance

-Al—Alpha! I can explain, I swear--

-I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A PEEP COMING FROM YOU UNLESS IT'S «I'm sorry Y/N i was being a FUCKING IDIOT»-

-But-

-SHUT-

Blue looked at you with watery eyes, all the while Stretch observed the scene from the cave's entrance, he _said_ he wasn't going to interfere with this but if looks could kill you'll be four feet below right now. Even so he hates seeing his brother like this, you can tell that he agrees with you. I mean, what kind of fucking idiot goes out at night to a fucking cave that's three HOURS from home?! He didn't even WAKED YOU UP, he just assumed i would say «oh yeah, you have a brother? Well fuck him. You'll never see him again!» I mean WHAT THE FUCK

-DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW FUCKING WORRIED I WAS!?-

-I'm so sorry… I thought—

-Thought? YOU CAN THINK? Because it doesn't seem like it!-

And that did it. He was full on crying now. And honestly? You are so mad that you couldn't give a fuck about it right now. But seems like that's the limit of Stretch as he came rushing to his brother's side, you quickly catched him by the arm and pulled him back

-Don't you fucking dare, this is why he does the stupid shit he does!- Stretch growled at you, fucking _**growled**_ at you. God, I should have cracked his head open when i had the chance

-Now listen here you overgrown pile of donkey shit—

-No-Now now! Calm down Alpha, we are okay, nothing happened to neither of us. So plea- Goopy decided to interfere from an old pile of leaves in the corner of the cave

-And you! I couldn't be more disappointed of you, you knew perfectly well that you should have stayed or AT LEAST waked me up when this other idiot tried to leave!- You said pointing a finger in Blue's general direction

-I don't know why I did what I did. But I know it was wrong, I'm sorry, I'm truly sor--

-Shove that stupid apology up your ass! I don't care anymore-

-… I'm sorry Y/N-

You sat in the cave's entrance while Stretch comforted his idiot of a brother. These morons think they can do whatever they want and no one is gonna give a crap about it! You were so worried, you were _scared_.

I bet they didn't even consider that I could be in danger, when i began searching for them, blacked out didn't i? What happened in that time? And now that I'm more calmed, why the fuck did i woke up to a giant skeleton spooning me? And most importantly, did i or did I not leave a taco in my bedroom's nightstand when i leaved my parents?... God, I'd kill for a taco right now

Now that you calmed down, it was time for the difficult part, actually listen to whatever excuse they had. Much against your will, you got up and walked back into their old den

-Okay. I've calmed down. Now, I want you to tell me why you did this stupidity- You said pointing at Blue's tear stained face

-And WHY, you, supposedly the responsible one, followed his idea instead of calling me right away- You said giving Goopy a pointed look which he responded with averting his lights to the floor

-I—Began Blue

-Before you say anything, I know you both came all the way over here to find your brother, what I'm asking is WHY you didn't said anything about to me-

-And by the way, how the fuck can i understand you now?-

-I teached him- Responded Goops, still in his pile of leaves

-Oh. Okay? Now, explain yourself, Blue-

-I thought you wouldn't like my brother… that you'll see him as competition?-

-Blue, please. Stretch is annoying but not that much-

-thank you-

-And after I hurted you I couldn't bring myself to ask more of you, you've already feed me and gave a place to sleep! I couldn't...- Once again, tears came rolling down his cheeks

-SO I—I ASKED WINDINGS KNOW--KNOWING THAT HE WOULD COME WITH ME AND—

-GOD OK! STOP SOB-SCREAMING! I FORGIVE YOU JEEZ!-

-R-Really?-

-YES-

He quickly tackled you into the ground for a happy hug that you accepted begrudgingly cause' you're still salty about his decisions. You sat down with Blue in your lap- _still_ hugging you

-You're still grounded tho-

-Okay!-

-Goops?-

-I… didn't wanted to be useless, much less to my own family-

-What?-

-I thought that I could protect Blue if something were to happen, I thought that I could prove myself… to you. That maybe…-

-…-

-I'm sorry Alpha…- His little adorable eyes began to water and that was just too much for you

-Ok, that's enough, just—just come here and hug me you stupid man- Goopy ran/slided rapidly to you and climbed you leg to your torso and finally your neck, hugging your cheek lovingly

-You are one lucky little shit-

-I know- He said with a fondness in his voice that almost made you fucking blush

-Okay! Time to go home before it gets too dark!- You awkwardly got up with Blue still clinging to you… You took Blue in your arms and began carrying him princess style

-Welp, lead the way Stretch-

-aye aye captn'-

You and your… friends? Began the long walk home, you'll have time to think about their punishment later. But for now let's just enjoy having them back by your side, where they belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me!  
> Being honest i don't have a lot of willpower but reading your comments about how you like this crap actually makes me want to continue writing! I don't deserve you guys 💚


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter it's about what happened when the plane crashed (about a day later) and btw, I have a new schedule, it's in my tumblr but I know people are lazy so--
> 
> "...I'll try to update every Thursday, if the chap is not up by Thursday I'll try to post it on Friday..."
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

She never thought something like this would happen. Her child, her little Y/N was gone, they went away, took their stuff and leaved. And now she's alone once more… in the big mansion her child bought for them, she really was a terrible mother wasn't she? She denied them for who they were,she never paid any attention to what they had to say, she just let their father took everyone and everything away from them, until they ended up being an empty husk

-I could have done so much, i could have been a better mother for them- 

I remember the time the family went on the first vacation they ever could afford… it was in spring, such a lovely day. They went to mount ebott since it was close to home, and was incredibly popular in that time due to the insane amount of golden flowers that bloomed everywhere. We had a picnic in a clearing full of the flowers, it looked like a golden lake surrounded by trees… Y/N was so happy back then, dancing, and singing, and making flower crowns for Lexi…

_What happened to those times?_

…

It- it wasn't Lexi's fault, I knew that all too well. But when they leaved, it broke Y/N's heart

Maybe this was all her fault? For not noticing sooner what Y/N was doing? No… she knew, she always knew what her kid was up to. She just didn't care enough to make them stop. 

And David? David was other story, he always had this sickly smile every time Y/N came back with who knows how much money from their 'job'. In less than a year we had enough to pay all debts, to buy a small house even, but he stored it away, he knew that if we stayed the way we where… Y/N would continue, just because they loved us more than they hated killing. And what did I do? Nothing. I still remember the screams of terror of Y/N every time they had a nightmare, and how they went from screams to sobs as the years went by, until Y/N stopped dreaming

I should have done something, anything! I should—

-Mel? I uh-

-Go away…-

-It's about Y/N-

-I SAID—

-Y/N died-

_-…What?-_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, here's the chapter
> 
> Kudos

The next day, you wake up early, Stretch was sleeping in a bed he made in a corner because trust issues, meanwhile, blue was hugging your hips a little too hard, and Goopy was in your chest, purring softly

Not a bad way of starting the day to be honest

You tried to move Blue out of the way as gently as you could, holding your little Goopy to your chest, you slipped off Blue's grip and got up. Gently as ever you put him in the bed again and went to drink a whole bottle, like the water whore you are

Today you had a important mission, well, two missions. One of them was find the fucker who was spying on you yesterday, and the other one was find more of Goopy's goo. Why would you search for his goo?

Well… the «i'm tired of being useless» actually hurted you, it felt like talking with twelve year old Y/N

Silently making your way out the cave you notice a putrid odor coming from the plane. Upon remembering the bodies you decide it was time to clean up the mess… when you finish burring the bodies the smell had dissipated, leaving behind piles of moved sand and the destroyed plane

As you walked to the cave again you notice… blood? Comimg from behind a bush near the entrance, when you search behind it you see the dead carcass of a weird looking deer, it's neck several inches away from the body and it's torso wide open, as if someone was trying to clean it up for you, upon closer inspection you notice that indeed, it's organs were missing. It was a messy job but it seemed that whoever did this tried really hard. Maybe this was a gift?

You took the deer and began your walk to the stream, gift or not, it was a poorly done job, you couldn't cook it without cleaning the thing properly and like hell you'll abandon the carcass. You DO NOT waste food, much less if the said food was an animal that lost it's fucking life so you could eat… 

Once in the stream, you start cleaning the thing. 

An hour passes and you feel strange, someone was watching you again. You decided to ignore it and with the now clean deer corpse in your shoulder, you walked back to the cave, finding that the trouble trio had woken up. Blue was growling to Stretch and Goops tried desperately to calm him down

-The fuck happened now?-

Suddenly, the growling stopped and Blue looked at you with a saddened expression. Stretch, by the other hand, tried desperately to ignore your eyes

-They uh… had a little disagreement, nothing serious, Alpha-

-HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!? OF COURSE IT'S SERIOUS!-

-Are you doubting Alpha's choices in FRONT of them?-

-I—He looked at you once more, as if you were about to kick him out

-N-No…-

-Okay? So who— You tried to ask them about the deer you found but they kinda just ignored you

-could you stop complaining already? it was an accident-

-YOU ACCEPTED THE MARK!-

-Guys— You try once again, they continue their stupid little fight as if you weren't even there

-WHAT OTHER CHOICE DO I HAVE? DO YOU THINK I CAN FIGHT SOME ALPHA WITH THAT LEVEL?!-

-ALPHA WOULDN'T FIGHT YOU AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU ARE JUST PUTTING EXCUSES BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO BE THE FIRST-  
-OF COURSE NOT--

… And you have enough

-SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BOTH- You shout from the top of your lungs, suddenly the cave falls silent

-I'll be damn clear so you both IDIOTS can understand. I DO NOT give a fuck about what you're whining about. I do not care if my choices anoy any of you. And lastly if you have a problem with someone then fix it stop being whiny little bitches- Blue and Stretch nodded begrudgingly and Goop had the smugest little grin you've ever seen on him

-Now, who the fuck leaved that deer in front of the cave?- 

-What deer?- said little Goopy

You stepped aside, showing the deer in the cave's stone floor. Suddenly Blue and Goops looked in Stretch's direction

-wh—me? why you lookin' at me? i woke up like an hour ago-

-So… it wasn't any of you? Blue?-

-I don't know how to hunt… sorry-

-You don't? I thought you lived here?-

-i hunted for us three, Blue and Dings just cleaned the den-

You looked at Blue with a questioning look

-So you are basically a 80's house wife?- He looked at you with a weird face, and confusedly nodded.

Sigh

-Okay, let's just forget about this shit-

As always, you start a fire and put the metal piece you use to cook on top. Summoning your trusted knife you cut the deer in pieces while Blue took the cutted ones and putted them in the metal. Stretch was just… laying in his improvised bed… lazy fucker… And Goopy was in front of the fire, watching the flames dance and crack

Once finished, you sat beside Goopy, waiting for the deer to cook, he noticed you and instantly climbed your leg and sat there, lovingly petting your tight now and then. God, it feels so strange being this loved by someone

-Goops?-

-Mmm?- Oh god. You petted him lightly

-I was thinking about… uh, finding the rest of your goo? There is more of isn't it?-

-You want to— His eyes watered and his voice cracked a little -You want to find the rest of me?-

-Well, uh—yes? You don't like being little do you? Although it makes you look adorable, but that's not the point- He gets a little flustered at that

-A-Anyways! Would you help me?-

-YES! I mean… yes-

Finally the food was done, everyone sat down to eat and when you and Goops finished, you took him and put him in your shoulder and walked outside

-Welp, lead the way!-

Goopy closed his eyes and fell silent for a couple of seconds until suddenly he pointed

-I feel something that way-

-Okay!-

-BLUE! STRETCH! IMMA GO SEARCH GOOPY'S GOO, DON'T WAIT FOR US!-

You walked in the direction he pointed, passing the stream and finding the withering tree from before, Goopy's grip on your hair tightness and his body stiffens. Slowly, he sighs and mumbles something under his breath

-Goopy?-

-Over there-

He points in the direction of the dying tree… the territory of big boi? Oh, he must be afraid of him, or maybe he's afraid of those vines

You continue walking in the new direction and within minutes the life dies down again. You walk being extremely careful of not touching any parasitic vines, Goopy changes the way every now and then, you arrive at a cave that was way too familiar

-I can feel it… deep inside the cave-

-Huh, that was easy enough-

-Please don't say that-

-Why not—

A loud snore was heard from inside the cave, followed by the sound of someone shifting in bed

-Oh, this is big boi's cave!-

-Who…?-

-Big boi's a huge skeleton with a crack is his skull-

-…And with just one red light?-

-Ye! i petted him! He was adorable-

-…-

-…?-

- _sigh_ … Why I'm not surprised?-

You walked inside the cave as if you have lived there your whole life and ignored the big ass skeleton that slept there. The cave was bigger than you remembered it to be, you walked and walked until your feet began to hurt, suddenly Goopy made you stop

-There!-

He jumped from your shoulder and ran into the darkness. You waited couple of minutes until he came back to you… you expected him to be bigger, yes, but not the size of a fucking toddler. Now you could see his form clearly… he uh… really liked blue and orange it seems

-Duuuuudeeeeeeee i love your sweater... turtleneck? I dunno what that even is but i like it!-

-Why thank you!- He hugged your legs and you died from the cuteness. God if he wasn't a grown man you would have kissed him to death by now

-Ok, let's go hom—Oh i almost forgot- You took Goops by his little hand and go all the way back. Once in the entrance you look in Big Boi's direction and touch his skull lightly

-Alpha?! What are you doing?!- He tried to scold you in a hush tone

-I'm waking him up of course-

-What?!-

-Ye, he's coming with us. He's a sweetheart-

A weak red light iluminates the cave, you turn around to find a love struck face. He suddenly gets up and hugs you, lifting you off the ground and purring loudly. You hug him back as well as you could and petted his head. After a couple of minutes he puts you down

You take BB's hand and tried to take him outside, he followed you slowly alongside Goopy

-I think there was another skeleton with him last time?-

-Must have been his Papyrus-

- _His_ Papyrus?-

-It's a long story-

-Okay?-

Slowly as ever you walked back to the cave making time for just in case you cross BB'S brother, as expected, no one came. In the end you ended up walking all the way home. As you suspected, it took you all day just to find ONE piece of him. Still, you'll continue searching every now and then. When you three arrived at the beach it was already nighttime, Blue was sitting outside of the cave waiting for you and Stretch was probably inside

After a good scare (it seemed everyone was afraid of BB) You, BB and Goopy entered the cave, BB went instantly for the bed, sniffing it and purring until he fell asleep

-so, they took him in?-

-Yes-

-and he just??-

-…Yes-

-how!?-

-I don't even know anymore-

-Could you both go to sleep already? It's late-

Stretch retired to his corner now Blue, Goopy and you went to bed, as your side touched the bed you see BB snaking his arm around you and pulling you closer, both Blue and Goopy growled

-Stop that shit and come here-

Blue hugged your legs and Goopy your chest, you petted both slowly until they blacked out, it was a long day for them huh?

There's only one thought in your mind as you were lulled to sleep

«If i continue taking in every skeleton that does puppy eyes i'll need a bigger cave… or just find a way to go back home and bring them along»


	10. Chapter 10

His mate was back. His mate came back! For him!... They are so soft… so tiny… When they went away he felt so sad. He couldn't eat, he couldn't hunt, he just laid in his nest… dying... He tried to find them, stars he tried… but their scent washed away...

Y/N was so cute… maybe their pups will be as cute as his mate? Axe adores them, just… he doesn't like having to share them with the rest of his new pack... mark… he needs to mark them before everyone else has the chance. But they don't seem like an omega? They don't smell like one… still, they had a good scent… a strong scent

Axe lifted his hand and began tugging at his ruined skull

Scent…

_Tug…_

Too strong for a beta…

_Tug…_

Alpha?

_Tu--_

Sudenly they where before him, taking his hand and stopping him. Little Y/N was talking to him… what were they saying? He couldn't understand anything. With their soft little hands they cupped his cheekbones and talked sweetly to him… almost cooing him as he were a pup

He was so relaxed in their warm hands… they stayed for a little longer until suddenly the warmth went away

no…. where are they going?...Please… ~~**don't leave me again**~~

His mate was in the entrance of the den, talking to the…. the… swap? Papyrus?..... Stretch? 

Little Y/N went outside with two of them…

-where…-

-HOLY FU—

-…?-

-uhh, sorry Savage… didn't uh—didn't see you back there-

-not… my name-

-well, mine isn't Stretch either but everyone calls me that anyways so--

-… where did… Y/N… go?-

-went to the stream with Blue and Dings, they probably gonna bring some food back-

-… weren't you… an alpha?...-

-uh… yeah, but they didn't give me a rol or anything, so basically I just ended up cleaning the den? sort of? i mean, i'm better off this way, at least i can nap all day now-

Useless carrot…

Not only he had his mate back, but they wanted to hunt for him?... No… he couldn't allow that… a big prey for his little mate… what prey would impress another alpha?... The scaly creatures were too small… he was sure his little mate would have hunted a couple by now… maybe a platobear? They are bigger than him and their meat is sweet and tender…yes, a platobear had to be enough to court his little Y/N

Axe ran to the entrance, ignoring the questioning Stretch and submerging himself in the dense foliage of the forest, once there he sniffed the air, focusing in finding that special scent that would make his mate's day. Instead, he smelled something else…

He followed the scent until he found the source, from behind a tree he heard a conversation

-For how long have you been hiding this THING from us?-

-what do ya mean Boss?-

-I'M TALKING ABOUT THAT CREATURE LIVING ON OUR TERRITORY MORE PRECISELY IN THE BEACH-

-i think it's just a rock?-

-SANS!-

-shit—okay, okay. calm the fuck down, i found it 'bout two days ago-

-And may I know WHY haven't you killed it yet?-

-…-

-…-

-You have been feeding it don't you?-

-no!... i just happened to drop a deer… accidentally… in their den's entrance-

-I want that thing DEAD by tomorrow or you will leave me no other choice than tell our brother about it-

-can't we just leave it there? it ain't bothering us, they just… ya know, do their thing and live peacefully in the beach?-

-I said. KILL THAT DAMNED THING! I can't BELIEVE I was notified by Classic instead of you! So for your own good I suggest you to do as I say for once in your life before Windings finds out about this whole super alpha situation!-

The edgier version of his brother leaved. Stomping his way through some bushes and angrily mumbling about something

-fuck-

…Where they talking about his mate? They want to **hurt** his mate?...

**Over my ashes**

Axe launched himself to a surprised Red, who was quick (and lucky enough) to dodge the attack by mere inches

-the fuck are ya doing?!-

The only response he got was another slash from Axe's claws. Red red dodged again and for the first time in his life he tried to reason with someone instead of just tearing them to pieces

-listen bud, i don't know why are ya attacking me but…-

He could kill Red… but maybe bringing him to his mate would be better? If he eliminates the danger now then no one will believe him that there was danger in the first place… maybe his mate would pat his head like they do with that small version of him and his elder brother?... that would be nice…

Before he could do anything, Red teleported away mid thought… he couldn't track something without a trail… there goes his chance to be petted… he better be searching for his Y/N before anything happens to them

Axe walked all the way back to the den, hoping for Y/N to be there with the rest of the pack, sadly, the only one left to receive him was a snoring Stretch. If his mate wasn't in the cave, that meant they would be ~~**still?**~~ in the stream. He tried to ignore the ideas of his Y/N being hurt as he walked to the forest entrance, he couldn't remember the path but that wasn't a problem since his mate had left a trail

In a couple of minutes he was in the stream, his mate was sitting there, with their legs in the water talking with Blue and the other Windings

they were fine… nothing had happened… and nothing will happen, he'll make sure of that.

Axe approached his little mate, they instantly noticed and turned around, when Y/N saw it was him they just smiled sweetly and made a gesture as if saying 'come here'. He sat beside the little Windings and put his legs in the clear water, once he sat, Y/N continued their chat with the other two… maybe nothing will happen after all? Stars he hopes so


	11. Chapter 11

You wake up early in the morning, Stretch, BB and Goops still asleep. You drank half a bottle of water and went outside, instantly meet by sea breeze and the distant sound of seagulls. Today you woke up in a really good humor, as if the world were saying “today it’s your day!” but if you knew anything about the world is that in days like these, the brightest and colorful ones, the worst things tended to happen. The world can be an a-hole sometimes

You walk all the way to the shore where Blue was sitting, looking at the horizon, you decided to join him

-What ya doing Blue-boy- He slowly turned his head in your direction, he seemed really confused, thoughtful and a little sad maybe?

-I was thinking...Um-

-Um?-

-It’s stupid…-

-No It’s not, come on!-

-It’s just that…-

-I-I never… questioned this- He said pointing generally in the direction of the forest-I always thought that there was nothing else across that blue… that the world was this island and nothing more until...-

-I came along?-

-E-Exactly! And when you arrived I started thinking; “What if there IS more? What if I ended up here the same way you did? What if I can’t remember?… What’s behind that horizon?”- He started talking faster and faster with each question, if he weren’t a skeleton you were sure he’ll be out of breath by now

-I mean, I have these weird memories o-of places, names and faces that I don’t remember. They just slip away a-and- He was hyperventilating, in the brink of a panic attack. You quickly hugged him

-Blue?-

-Y-Yeah?- You could feel the heat from his cheeks

-Breathe- You rubbed his back as he inhaled and exhaled slowly until he calmed down

-…Thank you-

-Now, if you want to i could tell you about what’s out there- You said releasing your grip on him

-I-I would like that but uh-

-Yes?-

-Could you… hug me a little longer?- His cheeks were full on blueberry now. You took him, placed him in your lap and held the little flustered skeleton, you felt his boney hands snaking their way and hugging you firmly

-Better?-

-Y-Yeah-

You talked with blue about your home, about the music you liked, about people, animals, buildings, books, technology, etc. When the sky was fully blue and the sun began to burn your skin, you got up. Blue reacted to some of the things you told him, like little moments of clarity he had out of nowhere that slipped away mere seconds later. He can’t react like that to something he never saw before…

From the sun’s position you could tell that it was about… maybe 8 or so in the morning? Anyways, it was hunting time, the boys need food and you do too. You were thinking of bringing Blue and Goops, maybe Stretch? Nah, the carrot finally got self-conscious about that hard throbbing d-… Ejem. He finally noticed that getting aroused by a stranger cornering him against a wall is slutty as fuck, now he gets all flustered every time he sees you… not like you care. Nope. Not at all

-Alpha?-

-Huh?-

-Why is your face red?-

Oh, I just remembered the time your brother got an erection out of nowhere and started rubbing it against me like a cat in heat

-Uh… must be the sun, it’s getting hot, let’s go back- You’re not entirely wrong with that one tho, it was getting hot

You entered the cave with Blue, Stretch was up but still in a zombie state and toddler Goopy was drinking from one of the bottles, as for BB, he was still sleeping. Maybe wake him up before you go? Nah, Stretch can fill in the details… although that plan gives you a bad feeling… _ugh_

-Stretch! You up?-

-…barely-

-Good enough. I’ll go hunt something so your lazy ass can eat tonight-

-oh, what a nice service this cave has, should’ve moved in sooner-

-Yeah, fuck you too pal-

**_Tug_ **

In the corner of your eye you see BB tugging at his ruined skull like in a trance, why would he do that? Some tic maybe? You rush to the gentle giant and stop him before he damages what’s left of his head, the look he gives you… if that’s not pure adoration then you don’t know what is. Your hands went to his cheeks and he—saying he was putty in your hands was an understatement

You finally left BB’s side and went to the cave’s entrance

-Blue, Goops! Wanna come with me?-

The most unrealistic gasp came from Goops

-How dareth thee assume I wast not going from the beginning! Thou should be ashamed of thyself!- Said Goops in a “offended” tone and winked at you… God you love him so much

-Oh! What a foolish creature I’ve been! How couldst i ever phantom the idea of mine beloved Dings not being at mine own side! Oh thee may forgive mine own foolishness!- Stretch was in the corner laughing his ass off, meanwhile Blue looked at you two with the most “what the fuck is going on” face you’ve ever seen

-Ok, enough old hag talk, I couldn’t understand half the shit I said. Blue? You in?-

-Oh! Yeah, of course! … in for what?-

-Hunting, bitch-

-But i… I don’t…- He looked at the ground almost in an ashamed way

-Who said you’ll be the one hunting? You both can just pick berries if you like- That seemed to cheer him up

You took your backpack with one bottle (the one that you and Goops almost downed) and begun walking to the stream. Blue and Goops had made some pouches out of the clothes that were lying in the cave’s floor, they were using those pouches to collect the berries that survived Goopy’s atta—wait what? You were damn sure that he exterminated the berry population when he was still in his tiny Goopy form? How come every bush now has berries as if Goops attack never happened in the first place??? The fuck is wrong with this island…

You tried to ignore it, maybe it was something these bushes could do? You know, like wisteria? That vine-like parasite that the more unattended it gets, the sooner it blooms? Yeah… it must be something like that. Just…remember what c-137 says “I always slay it, queen” shit—no. Wait. That wasn’t it. Uhhhh

-AAAHHH!!-

Holy shit you should _have left them at home why would you bring **these two marshmallows to a hunt howcouldyoubesoirresponsible—**_

-Owie…- … Goops fell face flat into the ground and smashed the berries he collected on the way…

- _You absolute treasure…_ \- You whisper to yourself on the verge of tears

You proceed to carry the baby man like the little baby he is. He pouted all the way to the stream saying that he’s a “grown adult man” and that he “doesn’t need to be carried anymore” you responded with “I’ll never stop carrying your ass even if you end up being taller than me when we find the rest of you. I. Will. Carry. You. Now stop pouting wittle baby man” and kissed his cheek

Once in the stream, you cleaned the stickiness of the berry juice from Goopy’s not-so-gooey being and refilled the water bottle. You then, sat in the border of the stream with your legs submerged in the cold water waiting so Goopy could dry a little

Something moved behind you, quick as always, you turned around. Just to find BB? What was he doing here? He seemed agitated… maybe you took too long and he worried? You smile at him and make signal as if saying “come sit with us” and he did just that. He sat there, looking lovingly at you. Ah yes, the uncomfortable one-sided love, shame the only thing you can truly love are tiny frogs. HAVE YOU SEEN THOSE THINGS? THEY ARE ADORABLE— _Anyways_

-You dry?-

-Yes?-

-Okay, let’s go-

-Uh, where exactly?-

Oh yeah, you don’t know shit about the island or where you should hunt.

-I uh… can you ask BB where I should go? I mean, the world pretty much threw food at my doorstep every day- Yeah… that much is true, the only thing you ever “hunted” tried to hunt you first and you just pulled a No U Dream style and ended up hunting the hunters

Some hours later you found yourself in a snowy zone, how the fucking hell an island can just go Punk Hazard in real life!?... Apparently “platobears” lived around here along with a lot of other small preys, Goops said he didn’t knew what platobears were and Blue clarified that Stretch hunted only in zones that weren’t too far away from their den because he was equally lazy and worried something would happen to them

You and the boys arrived at a forest covered in white snow, in the distance you saw another deer, this one was different from the one dropped in front of your cave, the deer was gray and fluffy ,like, really fluffy and had a long cartoony-dragon like tail

That had to be enough for you, Blue, Goops and Stretch… but not for BB. Maybe you do need to hunt one of those “platobears”

Even if the deer wasn’t enough for all of you, you decided to kill it anyways, food is food.

You tell them to go on without you as you silently make your way to the unsuspecting deer, being mere meters away from it a shadow launched itself at it, covering you in snow, a loud crunch echoed in the forest. Horror was standing before you with the deer’s neck in his mouth looking proud of himself; he then proceeded to drop it at your feet and stared at you.

-That was unnecessary but thank you I guess? - You stretched your arm to pet the big boi and he headbutted your hand as if he were a cat. You tried to carry the corpse but BB took it off your hands to carry it himself

-My, my, aren’t you quite the gentleman?- BB smiled at you

As you four walk through the snowy forest you notice a trail, some big ass animal had left foot prints in the snow

-I can smell it- Said Blue, inhaling deeply the air -Will you hunt it down?-

-Of course I will, I doubt that deer would be enough for BB- Just as you said that another deer, this time a winged one with six legs, jumped right in front of you. It had claw marks on it’s side, something was hunting it

Deep inside you something tingled, a pulling sensation overwhelmed you and you found yourself unknowingly walking in the direction of whatever had harmed that deer

-Alpha?- Goops took your hand and looked at you with questioning lights

-… Tell BB to hunt that deer and take you guys back home-

-What? Why?- Said Blue from behind some bushes

-Because I said so- The bitterness and coldness in your voice made them took a step back. Goopy was quick to tell BB and in minutes, they were gone

You walked, following the trail of blood and hoof steps the deer had left, you walked and walked until you appeared in a clear, in the middle of it laid a mess of blood, fur and snow. And that’s when you felt that pull again. You ran towards the thing that was lying still in the snow, upon closer inspection you noticed that it was another skeleton, it looked like Goopy, the only visible difference was that his scars were swapped and he was covered in black furs instead of that turtleneck-sweater thingy that Goopy wore

He was breathing with difficulty and his whole body was trembling, something had attacked him and left him here to die… poor thing

You took the slim man in your arms and looked around for a place to shelter him from the cold; you found a small hole in a wall, big enough for the two of you. The process of preparing a fire was horrible, the wood was wet and cold making it way more difficult to light. Finally, you have a fire, now it was time to actually help him

With feather-like touches you removed the black furs, they were covered in blood. His bones felt dusty to the touch, one of his ribs was broken along with his right leg. You ripped apart your clothes and used the rags to bandage his rib and leg, leaving you topless in the middle of a snow zone… well fuck

His face relaxed and his breathing eased a little. You took his furs and dressed him up again, you wonder if you two could make it back home without getting frostbite… Upon some (but not much) consideration you decided that “ye, I could make it, it’s not snowing or anything. I’ll probably freeze my tits but hey, who cares. I’ll just hug the fur covered skeleton and hope for the best”

…

You took the skeleton in your arms and make a dead sprint towards the snowy forest


	12. Chapter 12

The chilling wind felt as if needles pierced trough your exposed skin, your lungs burned and every breath you took was as if someone were trying to use sandpaper on the flesh inside your throat. You ran desperately between the trees, dodging the bushes and roots that appeared on your way “it’ll be fine” you said, “I can make it” you said

You were sure that the only thing that kept your body moving at this point was spite for your own foolishness. Who in their right mind just decides to run a walk that was 3 hours long? You, apparently

As much as you wanted to blame yourself for this decision, you had to admit it, you were sure that you could make it. No, you knew you could make it. It wasn’t your fault, how could you possibly see the storm that formed up ahead? You ran for it, when the snow started to fall from the sky, it was all too late

Your legs were buried in the freshly fallen snow, before you could notice, you were desperately trying to move, the snow was all the way up to your knees and it keep snowing mercilessly. Your skin was blue and you were shivering heavily, the skeleton in your arms was still alive but he wouldn’t last much longer, and neither would you

You dragged yourself all the way up to a tree and tried to climb it, it would be better than being buried alive wouldn’t it? To your disdain you were too weak; your now blue arms were too numb to do anything besides holding the sleeping skeleton

Slowly your body started to feel hot and you were panting as if it were the middle of summer. Your body was hot but still pale… this isn’t good. With the last of your strength you kept walking

You weren’t going to make it, you knew that, but you were born stubborn and god damn you if you weren’t going to die the same. You walked for a couple minutes more, you could feel your heart beating less and less, your whole body was numb and you were starting to black out, the corners of your vision obscured, then, something happened

The skeleton you were carrying… turned into dust in your bare hands 

And you blacked out

…

…

You open your eyes again; this time, the only thing you could see was blackness… everything was black, you couldn’t see your own hands

-Am I dead…?-

Suddenly, the blackness trembled violently, it sounded like a laugh

-Well aren’t you a smart cookie?- Said a tired voice

-Now, now… don’t be like that-Responded a warm one

-They failed again- …again?

-I know but, maybe they need a little help?-

-You already helped them-

-But you didn’t… maybe stop the storm for them?- The tired one sighted

-What is happening?- You asked

Your question was followed by a long silence

-Someone made a stupid mistake; you are here to fix it. Simple as that- Responded the tired voice

-What do you mean? What mistake?-

-The multiverse is scattered in this island, find the pieces and put them back together; a place for everything and everyone in their place, once you’re done collecting them, scape this island with them, little one. They’ll know how to return on their own-

-That doesn’t explain shit— You feel a sharp pain in your head cutting you mid-sentence

…

…

You open your eyes with the slim skeleton in your arms. How long have you been staring at the fire…? Anyways, time to go back home, your boys must be worried, and he needs to rest. You make a dead sprint it the direction you came in… suddenly you felt anxious... why are you anxious? You feel a light pull on your chest, as if something were trying to make you continue your path

You take a deep breath to calm yourself and continue walking, dodging trees, bushes and roots that were in your way

In a couple of hours you’re back home, it was almost night time… well, you’re back in the stream more precisely and just in time, it seemed that a storm was cooking back there

As you continue your walk to the cave, you notice that the bushes were filled with berries again

How…?

By the time you arrive, you found yourself in the middle of a fight; Stretch was trapped in an encounter with… Blue? An edgier version of Blue??? Your Blue and Goops were trying to restrain BB in the cave and failing miserably

You ignored the epic fight and went inside the cave to tend to the skeleton in your arms, BB stopped struggling as soon as he saw you

-Alpha?- Said the normal Blue

-What?-

-Are you just… going to ignore them?-

-Do you want me to kill that bitch or do you want me to help this skeleton?-

After some consideration, Blue stepped aside and prepared the bed for the skeleton you had in your arms, apparently his name was Gaster. Once you put Gaster in bed you took of his furs and Goopy took off the old bandages, Blue had taken his tongue out and tried to lick the skeleton’s wounds, you stopped him before he could do it

-What the fuck were you about to do?- Blue winced at your tone

-You said— 

-Alpha, allow me to heal him, you should go help Stretch- Said Goops from the bed

-Yeah, sure. Just, don’t let Blue anywhere near Gaster- You said putting on a new shirt and exiting the cave

The beach was covered in bones and dust, in the middle of it were Stretch and the other Blue…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might take a little hiatus, i'm out of chapters. Sorry  
> (I tend to write 2-5 chapters in one day so i don't need to be stressed about the next chapter, once again, sorry)


End file.
